bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Baron Leltoy
Baron Leltoy '(original version )is the youngest member of the Resistance. He battles using the Haos attribute. He is one of Dan's biggest fans. He has spiky pink hair with a red headband over it. He uses Piercian as his Bakugan Trap. Being the youngest, Baron has a lot to learn. He may be a talented Brawler, but he has a bad habit of getting too defensive or not attacking properly. Baron is also shown to know a lot about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers- he knows almost all of them and Mira even claims that Baron has a poster of them in his room (where or how he got it is never mentioned, although the Bakugan Battle Brawlers seem to be very well known in New Vestroia). Despite being the youngest, Baron is more muscular-looking than the other members of the Bakugan Brawler's Resistance. Although he is called the weak compared to some of the other members of the Resistance, he has managed to defeat Volt Luster, Shadow Prove, Lync Volan and also somewhat helped Dan defeat Mylene Pharaoh. Baron has been shown to be a bit too fascinated with things and is easily amazed. He also ends up humiliating himself sometimes. Baron has also been shown to be a bit more immature than the other Brawlers (even Dan finds him strange). Story It is unknown how Baron came to join the Resistance, but it can be assumed that he joined after Ace did, since Baron was not with Mira when she came to recruit Ace. Baron calls Dan "Master Dan", Marucho "Master Marucho". Originally Baron fought with Tigrerra, but lost her to Spectra and Viper Helios. He begins to doubt himself after losing Tigerra to Spectra but with a little encouragement from Dan, Mira, and Nemus he defeats Shadow Prove in a battle and takes three of his Bakugan. In one episode, he says that he had always wondered what it would be like on the other side of the portal, which was the portal that led Runo to New Vestroia from Earth. At the end of that episode he decides to follow Dan, Mira, and Runo to Earth in order to stop the Vexos from destroying it. Baron admires Runo as one of the six original Battle Brawlers but Runo's father doesn't like the fact that he does. He returns to New Vestroia with Dan through Dr. Gehabich's dimension transporter. He seems to be very fond of the activities done on Earth, especially by Dan e.g. taking baths. In episode 20 he and Dan made it back to New Vestroia where they battled Mylene and Shadow in Beta City. Baron was defeated helping Dan and Drago, but he still was able to keep Nemus, and help Dan and Drago defeat them, destroying the Dimension Controller in the process. When they get to Gamma City he volunteers to brawl Volt Luster, defeating him and earning his respect. He returns to Vestal with Ace and Mira with their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. He then goes on TV with Ace and Mira but after that he settles down with his family. After the Vexos return, Baron brawls Prince Hydron during a trip to the park with his younger siblings and loses the Haos attribute energy. In Episode 36, he fights in a tag brawl with Shun, against Volt and his new partner, Boriates after accidently getting involved in the battle with his little sister Maron. Personality Baron is currently 12 years old, confirming this in the English version by saying, "I'm almost 13 ya know!" He is a huge fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the six fighting Bakugan as displayed by his reaction to first meeting Dan, Marucho, Drago, and Shun. He seems to always embarrass himself in front of Dan, Marucho, and Shun. According to Mira, he has a poster of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers up on his wall. From what was shown in episode 28, Baron has a large family and is very caring for his many younger brothers and sisters. However, he and his family fears that there is not enough space and he starts plans to move out after Ace convinces him and gives him some vacant apartment information. He is the youngest and most emotional in the Resistance. Bakugan Baron brawls using Haos Bakugan. ** Haos Mega Nemus (Guardian-Evolved before Bakugan New Vestroia started) ** Haos Ancient Nemus(Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27) * Haos Piercian (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Blade Tigrerra (used but lost to Spectra)(Back with Runo) * Haos Jelldon * Haos Rafflesian * Darkus Atchibee(took from Shadow) * Darkus Anchorsaur(took from Shadow) * Darkus Hammersaur(took from Shadow) ; Gate Cards used * Haos Reactor: Increases all Haos Bakugan by at least 100 Gs. * Active Ghost:Once activated defeats any opponent Bakugan. * Ring Zero: Freezes the opponent Bakugan, and nullifies it's last ability. * Phantasm:Prevent's the opponent from moving, and subtracts 100 Gs from each of them. Avatar Baron When Baron and Nemus battle Aranaut in Episode 43, Marucho creates an avatar Baron which has opposite colors of Baron. The real Baron was some-what frustrated with the avatar's actions. *Haos Aranaut *Battle Crusher (Battle Gear) Gallery Anime File:Baron_Starstruck.jpg File:Barons.png File:Maron_And_Baron.jpg|Baron and Maron File:Avatar_Baron.jpg|Avatar Baron IMG_0420.PNG|Baron and Ancient Nemus 015.PNG 011.PNG Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance